Crossover Negaverse
by NegaBoss2000
Summary: After falling asleep, Steven and Connie end up being taken from their world and are dragged into an alternate dystopian version of Earth. It's there that Steven ends up teaming up with three other heroes, Sonic, Pac-Man and Kelly Woolett to rescue Connie and many other heroes from the clutches of a very powerful enemy before their history is taken as well.
1. Prologue

**I've been wanting to do this story for a while...and now I'm glad to release my 3 part story ^^**

**This is the start of it all...the start of a heroic team in the future**

**It takes place after after the events of Svtfoe - Secrets of the Mysterious Hollow ****and SU Adventures of the gems 3 (Kevin Party), but also takes place before PMATGA - The First Liberator and Sonic the Hedgehog - Ready Player Two****.**

**So anyways...enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Prologue**

In a sad filled, Dystopian world...

A floating mysterious figure with a mask fired lasers at moving targets, but all of which missed them.

_"Puny heroes..."_

_"You put up a very good fight..."_

_"But like all the other heroes who came before you, your history will be come a part of mine."_

He attempted to blast two figures, but the two heroes both kept dodging him constantly, annoying him in the first place.

_"Hmm...this may be more difficult than I had imagined..."_

_"Perhaps I should increase the number of heroes to draw them out more."_

He then searched for more heroes across the multiverse until he found two heroes, a pair who were not only the perfect targets or ones that he'd gain history from, but he was also close together.

* * *

**STEVEN UNIVERSE**

_Son of Crystal Gem Leader Rose Quartz_

World:_ Planet Earth_

Age:_ 14_

Abilities:

_Shapeshifting_

_Superhuman Strength_

_Martial Arts_

_Shield Proficiency_

_Dual Wielding_

_Healing_

_Phytokinesis_

_Bubble Shield_

_Empathic Telepathy_

_Mind Transfer_

_Speed of Descent Regulation_

_Enhanced Grip_

_Empathy_

_Fusion_

* * *

**CONNIE MAHESWARAN**

_Guardian and possible Girlfriend of Steven Universe_

World:_ Planet Earth_

Age: _12 _

Abilities/Skills:

_Enhanced Swordsmanship_

_Tag-team combat_

_Wide Intellect_

_Survival Skills_

_Hand-to-Hand Combat_

_Heightened Reflexes_

* * *

_"Ah...these are the perfect heroes to choose."_

He then pinched the two heroes from their world and brought them to his world.

_"It's time to meet that young duo and give them a time so incredible, it's almost...**mysterious**."_

* * *

**(Just to let you know, no spoilers from any of my current stories will be shown in the upcoming chapters)**

**So here's the prologue for the story**

**Stay tuned for the next chapters and I'll update soon.**

**Negaboss2000 out ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ready for the first part of the crossover?**

**If so, then let's go for it **

**Enjoy above all else****.**

* * *

**[0:00] Dragon Rider - Two Steps From Hell**

**Negaboss2000 presents...**

* * *

**CROSSOVER NEGAVERSE**

* * *

**Starring:**

**Zach Callison**

**Ben Schwartz**

**Erin Matthews**

**Dana Davis**

**with **

**Roger Craig Smith**

**and ****Liam O'Brien**

* * *

Dystopian City

Outskirts

Two balls of light appeared from the sky before they formed a pair of figures who both fell to the ground while screaming. The figures were revealed to be none other than Steven Universe, the fourteen year old son of the Crystal Gem leader, Rose Quartz and Connie Maheswaran, Steven's Jam-Bud and possible Girlfriend. "Ow..." Connie groaned in pain as she tried to get up. "Connie! Are you ok?!" Steven said frantically as he helped Connie to her feet after running towards her. "I'm ok. But thanks." Connie responded with a smile before looking at where she and Steven were.

"So...where are we exactly?" Steven asked, looking around in the distance to see a huge world, not like their own and really unfamiliar. "Beats me...why do I get the feeling that we're not on Earth anymore?" Connie said, feeling that the place was really unsettling. "Just stay close to me Connie. We'll be able to take anyone on as Stevonnie...just in case I mean." Steven said before the two kids began walking around the place for answers.

"Garnet! Amethyst! Pearl! Bismuth! Peridot! Where are you?!" Connie called out, hoping the other Crystal Gems were around, only for no response to happen. "Red Diamond...are you there?" Steven said to himself, hoping to contact Red Diamond, but no luck came. "I think something's blocking my contact with Red Diamond...so either my powers aren't working..." Steven began before Connie spoke alongside him. "Or we're definitely not on our Earth anymore." The two kids spoke in realisation before noticing that they spoke together.

Suddenly, the place began to glitch, scaring the two kids in the process. In fact, it wasn't just the glitches that scared them, there was a red substance which changed the dead trees around them, making them look like they were claws that were reaching out to grab the duo. Steven summoned his shield while Connie got out Rose's Sword. A few seconds later however, everything just turned back to the way it originally was, leaving the kids confused.

"Uh…were we hallucinating?" Steven asked in confusion. "It couldn't be…there were glitches everywhere." Connie then said, feeling like it was no hallucination. "I can assure you, it's no hallucination…" A voice from behind suddenly spoke, startling the two kids and causing them to turn around to see a floating figure in front of them. A very cold, scary and ominous looking figure too.

From Connie's perspective of it, the figure looked to be an anthropomorphic jackal with black fur, white long and very stiff dreadlocks, white stripes which looked like a rib cage on his back, and a bushy tail with a white part on it. He also wore black with silver streaks and sharp fingers, pointed metal black hi-tops with an infinity symbol on the red sole and most importantly, a silver mask with different black and white circular patterns on each ear, although the right eye was covered by a black lightning bolt-shaped piece whilst the other eye was visible through a red visor.

Parts of the mask were glowing red, especially the lightning bolt part. "Woah…w-who are you?" Connie asked uneasily, struggling to hold her sword against the creepy figure. "You may call me…Infinite." The figure said, revealing his name to the two kids. "W-What are you, a-and why are you called that?" Steven then asked, feeling a little uneasy with the "I am simply...a shadow in your brief moments." Infinite said ominously before teleporting in front of the two kids all of a sudden.

Steven and Connie were both startled and fell back with huge yelp. "Ok...that's impossible...sure I've seen it before, but never that fast." Steven said, now on the verge of freaking out. "Hahaha...pathetic. Well either way, you'll be more of a powerful warrior with my help." Infinite spoke with a chuckle of evil, raising his hand as his mask glowed red even more brighter than before. "Steven, look out!" Connie yelped, jumping in the way in an attempt to protect her friend, only for the creepy animal to blast at the young girl.

Steven saw this and was immediately horrified to see what was happening to his dear friend. "Connie!" The young boy yelped as he saw Connie glitching into some form of statue with the petrification making it's way up to her chest in a quick pace. "Stev-" Connie didn't get to finish before her body was completely petrified into a cyan gem-like statue as a red infinity symbol appeared on her chest, much like the ones on Infinite's shoes.

"No no no no! Connie, come on, this is crazy!" Steven yelped, trying to free his dear friend, only to see that it was no use. "The female was bright, but still weak when compared to my powers. She will make a good addition to my collection of heroes…" Infinite spoke coldly as he suddenly makes the statue of Connie disappear. "Connie! What did you do with her?! Bring her back!" Steven then said, begging with his life.

"Oh do not worry child...she's already gone, and you'll be next." Infinite said as he prepared to use his powers against Steven. "N-No! Wait! Can't we both talk this out? I'm sure if something's bothering you, you can tell me...right?" Steven asked sheepishly. "That is most definitely true...but that was my weaker self…I let go of him to become stronger. And I don't need anything else from you now." Infinite said bitterly, refusing Steven's offer and preparing to blast the young boy.

Suddenly, Steven was suddenly yanked out of the way by a blue blur, making the blast hit the ground where Steven originally stood. Steven opened his eyes to see that he had been saved by one of the crystal gems? By Lapis? By Purity? Boy he was glad that backup had arrived. "Amethyst! Thank goodness you-" Steven said in relief, assuming it was Amethyst...only to stop when he noticed that the figure who saved him wasn't anything like Amethyst. Instead, it was a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog with blue fur. He seemed to have seven quills, green eyes, a peach belly and muzzle, wore a white pair of gloves, a little brown sack bag and red sneakers with white straps, soles and yellow tags.

"W-Wait...you're not Amethyst...who are-" Steven started, only to be cut off by the hedgehog. "Yep, you're welcome buddy, but maybe save the introductions till later?" The blue hedgehog said, sounding male and having a serious tone in his voice. "You guys, this way! Come on!" Another voice spoke, revealing to be the voice of a yellow spherical being with blue eyes, red shoes and orange gloves.

The trio made a run for the city, with Infinite attempting to blast them. The hedgehog had picked up Steven and immediately ran after the yellow ball while leaving a trail of blue energy behind. The city was far, but thankfully the trio made it into the city. "Curses! Well no matter...if that's how they want to play, then I'll just have to...play dirty." Infinite said, annoyed that the trio got away, but came up with a brilliant plan on how to take down the trio. He then used his powers to create phantom versions of people who looked like people, one looking like Connie, another looking like a glitchy chibi girl, one who held a staff and who felt cold and many more.

* * *

All the while

The blue hedgehog carried Steven and followed the yellow sphere kid, zipping all over the place until the duo finally found somewhere to hide around an abandoned garage, or whatever was left of it, where they hid inside. The hedgehog then briefly looked back before he joined the two boys afterwards, keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious.

"Alright, we're clear. We lost Infinite for now, but we can't stay here for long." He said as soon as he ran up two boys after putting Steven down. "Ok, we need to keep low until then." The yellow sphere said in agreement. "Hold on, how do you know that guy? Also, who even are you guys? Are you with the Crystal Gems?" The young boy asked in confusion. "Er...never heard of them before kid." The hedgehog said along with the yellow sphere who nodded in agreement. "Well...if neither of you are gems, then who are you?" Steven asked the two figures, and to his expectation, the blue hedgehog went first.

"Simple, I'm a little ball of super energy in an extremely handsome package. I'm also the fastest thing you'll ever see alive. I'm quick on my feet, I've seen way too many action movies and I've got my own home. But with that said, the name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." The hedgehog said, introducing himself in the process.

* * *

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**

_The Fastest thing alive._

World:

_Unknown Island (Formally) _

_Green Hills (Currently)_

Age:_ 14_

Abilities/Skills:

_Super Speed_

_Absolute Stamina_

_Enhanced Reflexes_

_Enhanced Dexterity_

_Accelerated Perception_

_Sphere Transformation_

_Spin Dash_

_Inner energy empowerment_

_Bio Electricity Manipulation_

_Portal Creation (via Rings)_

* * *

"Woah...that's so cool." Steven said in amazement. "Thanks...I think it's pretty cool myself." Sonic said proudly. "So then...who are you? Some kind of yellow bouncing yellow ball?" Steven then asked, facing the yellow spherical who smiled sheepishly. "My name's Pac, well...my friends call me that. But my full name is Pac-Man." He said, revealing his full name to the young boy.

* * *

**PAC-MAN**

_Hero of Pacworld and (Presumed)last of the Yellow Pac-Worlders._

World: Pacworld

Age: _14 1/2_

Abilities:

_Enhanced Bite_

_Prehensile tongue_

_Flight_

_Accelerated Assimilation_

_Food Empowerment_

* * *

"I'm your everyday teenager, but when it comes to ghost attacks, I'm right there to help…provided that there's a bit of lunch too." Pac explained with a smile. "That's so cool. Anyway...I guess we know each other now? Oh also, how did you know that guy who attacked me and got here?" Steven then said, asking a couple of questions all at once sheepishly.

"Y-Yeah...provided you don't work for Infinite of course." Pac responded, feeling a little worried about Steven. "As for your second question, we were brought here like you. I was right in the middle of eating a chilli dog and watching Speed, then suddenly I ended up here." Sonic admitted in annoyance towards Infinite. "I met Infinite when I was brought here during a really hard ghost fight on Pacworld, and I really need to get back to stop Betrayus." Pac explained sadly, worried about the fight back on his world.

"So…who are you then kid?" Sonic asked, kneeling down to Steven's height. "Oh, right I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Steven, Steven Universe. I'm a member of a group known as the Crystal Gems. We fight gem monsters and protect humanity from the diamonds and other threats." Steven explained, giving a brief introduction about himself and what he did. "Sounds cool." Pac said in amazement.

"For the glory of Infinite!" Several voices yelled, causing the three boys to turn around to see a clone army that looked like Infinite. "Bring them to me my minions, and give me their powers!" Infinite's voice spoke from all around. "Look out!" Sonic yelped as the boys dodged the oncoming blasts from the blasters that were aimed towards them. "Ok, time to fire it up a notch!" Pac said, getting out a yellow dispenser, pressing the button on it and eating a round, reddish-orange orb that came out of it. Pac then transformed into an orange version of himself with a fire shaped crystalline helmet and red eyes.

"Alright you guys, you're all fired!" Pac said, blasting a powerful and fiery attack on one of the minions, sending them flying back. Another minion tried to freeze Pac, but unfortunately, the clone of Infinite was no match for Pac. "Wow...Pac, that's so awesome!" Steven said with absolute amazement. "Oh yeah...I forgot to mention it. I've got power berries in my dispenser which give me power-ups." Pac explained sheepishly. "Wow...that's so cool." Steven said in amazement, almost jealous of Pac's abilities that he gained from the berries.

However, one of Infinite's minions suddenly blasted Pac's dispenser, immediately causing it to glitch out of existence. "NO! My berry dispenser! Without it I can't use my other powerups!" Pac yelped in fright. "We'll get it back later Pac-man! For now, we have get outta here!" Sonic said, making a good point as he zoomed past the minions and slammed into a lot of them when he curled up into a ball and rolled towards them.

However, just when the boys made a run for it, the glitching minion of Infinite suddenly cut off Pac and Steven, warping randomly around the two boys as they tried to look for a way to escape. "Oh no...this can't be good." Pac yelped in shock as he fired a few blasts of fire at the minion, sending them flying back. "Woah...impressive aim Pac-Man." Steven gasped in amazement. "Eh...it was nothing. I just got lucky. Oh, and call me Pac, it's much easier." Pac responded sheepishly before his fire berry powers wore off.

At the same time, Sonic suddenly turned back to see one of the phantom minions preparing to blast the two guys. "Oh no you don't!" Sonic said to himself before taking off his sack bag and throwing it at the minion's blaster, thus blocking the attack and unfortunately causing the sack to glitch out of existence. "Oh no! Sonic, your bag!" Steven said sadly before being picked up by Pac. "Come on, we'd better get going!" Sonic said, running alongside the boys.

The trio of boys ran as fast as they could, or rather, Steven and Pac did as they tried to keep up with Sonic. "Am I going too fast?! I hope I'm not." Sonic said as he slowed down for his friends to keep up with him. "It's fine, but seriously, we need to find a place to hide out or else we'll lose all of our powers." Pac said with reassurance but still worried about the minions that were on their tail.

"So...those berries give you powers, Pac...but how was your sack bag thing one of your powers Sonic?" Steven asked in confusion towards Sonic. "It's not really one of my powers...it's full of rings that allow me to travel to other worlds, and now…I guess we're stranded here for now." Sonic said, sheepishly regretting throwing his bag of rings, but knew it was worth it to save his new friends.

All of a sudden, the road began to freeze up, causing the boys to slip and slide towards an alleyway. "Um guys? I think we have a problem." Pac said, pointing towards the cold phantom minion. "I thought we gave these guys the slip? Not the other way around!" Sonic groaned in annoyance. Steven suddenly pulled up a massive version of his shield just before the minion could freeze the boys into icicles.

"Ok, my turn!" Steven said, throwing his usual shield towards the building on the left, causing it to bounce off and hit the minion on the head. "Haha! Nice one Steven!" Sonic said with amazement as he watched the minion fall off the ledge. "Thanks. That shield is handier than you think." Steven said with a smile. The moment was suddenly ruined by the phantom minion with a sword. Steven was able to block them, but saw that the movements of the minions were the exact same skills that Pearl had taught…Connie. Steven was frozen into place, somehow that Phantom Connie was enough.

He was so stunned, he didn't notice Pac calling him with panic. The yellow pacworlder then used his tongue to grab the minion and throw them into the other pursuing minion. Once both minions were stopped, the boys came to the end of the slippy ice. "C-Connie…" Steven muttered under his breath in horror. "Hey Steven, you ok?" Pac asked, helping Steven to his feet. "He's turned her against me…" Steven then said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Pac then asked, but never got an answer before Sonic found a ring that was on his left shoe. "Guys look, a last ring. This is our ticket outta here!" The blue hedgehog said as he grabbed the golden trinket. "Uh, how is a ring going to get us anywhere? Does Infinite need that to get married or something?" Steven asked jokingly, which fell a little flat. Sonic then used the ring to open up a portal to a safer part of the city. "Woah…now I see why you have those rings." Steven then said in amazement. "Yep, now if you don't mind, could we hop through? They're coming!" Sonic said as he pointed out that Infinite's minions were coming for them.

All three boys then jumped through the portal and just in time too. The minions would've followed them through, however the portal closed before they could even get to it. "Hmm…these heroes are proving to be much more of a challenge than I thought." Infinite said to himself before thinking up a perfect plan to take the trio down. "Or maybe allowing them to come for me…will be their demise all together." He chuckled sinisterly.

* * *

After a while of being chased by the Phantom Minions...

Steven, Sonic and Pac settled down and decided to walk, they also took the time to know more about each other. Steven said that he was a bit of a pacifist and helped a few gems, Sonic said that he loved doing activities in his place in a town called Green Hills and Pac said that he was always brilliant at eating contests, provided that he was allowed in some cases.

"So you say you have friends right Steven? Well how come they didn't help us out?" Sonic asked the young boy in confusion. "Well...right now, they're not here to help me, so I'm on my own, and I'm worried about one of them who _did_ come with me." Steven said, mentioning the Crystal Gems not being around in Infinite's world to help him.

"By the way…you said that Infinite turned someone against you. Who was it?" Pac asked, feeling like Steven was worried about something back there, and he was right. "It was Connie…she's my g-best friend. She was taken from me when she protected me from Infinite. Now I'm all alone…" Steven explained sadly, saying what happened to Connie.

"Yeah...I know how you feel Steven. I haven't got the Donut Lord to help me out either..." Sonic admitted, sadly rubbing the back of his head. "And this'd be so much easier if Cyli and Spiral were here." Pac added, worried about how he was going to get back. "Well, I'm glad I ran into you guys for that matter." Steven said with a sudden pleasant attitude. "Yeah, me too. It's nice to see a friendly face around here." Pac said gratefully, glad to have Sonic and Steven with him.

* * *

Soon enough...

The boys found a huge abandoned building which they saw as a perfect place to hide out. They ran inside and closed the door behind them before blocking it off to make sure nobody could get in. Boy were they in time, mainly because Infinite's minions were patrolling the whole city and had just missed them. "Phew...well that's lucky." Steven said in relief as Pac went to look around the building a little more. "I know right? This almost reminds me of when I was hiding from Eggman's drones." Sonic said with the same amount of relief, but adding a bit of confidence too.

"Wait, who's Eggman?" Steven asked, leading to Sonic explaining who he was talking about. Pac, meanwhile, looked through the hallway, making sure there was no way that Infinite or his minions could get in. However, he passed one of the rooms and yelped in fright, loud enough for Sonic and Steven to hear him. "Pac, what's wrong, is it Infinite?!" Steven yelped in panic after Sonic zipped over to his new friend with the young boy on his back. "Um...no. That's not the problem..." Pac said nervously as he pointed to what frightened him.

The two boys then looked to where Pac was looking at and gasped in shock. "Oh boy...this just got a whole weirder." Sonic said in both disbelief and horror. "That's...really unusual." Steven added as he and his new friends gazed upon the shocking sight.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**(1) It's an actual fact about Connie**

**Well...looks like we're only getting started with this crossover.**

**Anyway, stay tuned for the next part and I'll get it up as soon as I can.**

**Negaboss2000 out **


	3. Chapter 2

**Ready for the final part of Crossover Negaverse? **

**Well prepare yourselves for the final showdown**

**Also, there will be a lot of references from films, videogames etc.**

**Enjoy everyone **

* * *

Steven, Sonic and Pac were completely frozen into place as they gazed upon a shocking sight. There were many statues of people, and the looked like they had been frozen into place, because they contained a lot of shock and fright and even had the same infinity symbol that Steven saw when Connie was petrified before. From the look of it, the boys saw that the people were trying to fight off Infinite and his phantom minions.

"Who the heck are all these guys?" Steven asked nervously as he glanced at the statues. "They must be heroes like us, only they must have fallem to Infinite's power I suppose." Sonic said in shock, unable to any other words to speak. A lot of them looked like heroes to the boys, and soon enough, they were right. Pac came across a sign which said something that freaked him out.

_Hall of Fallen Heroes_

It was frightful to Steven, especially when he saw the pedestals that each hero was on. He noticed that each one was attached to some kind of red energy draining cable which was led to a screen which showed the world where the heroes originated from. The screens would show the hero in that world fighting for freedom or whatever from one moment, and then the next moment, they glitched out of existence, thus making their world alter, bringing chaos and ruin.

Back with Sonic and Pac, the two boys were looking at the heroes, while Sonic was trying to compare himself with the other heroes, Pac was observing the names of every one of them. "These guys are pretty amazing, they must be lucky to be who they are." Sonic said with approval of the heroes he looked upon. "I know right? Whoever these heroes were, Infinite must be using them for his phantom minions...or maybe he wanted their powers?" Pac said in disbelief, figuring why Infinite wanted all of the heroes while looking at some of their names.

_Jack Frost - Guardian of Fun_

_Vanellope V__on Schweetz - Princess of Sugar Rush_

_Phoenix Wright - __Veteran Defense Attorney _

_Allison Angel - __Physical cartoon angel/demon_

_Crash Bandicoot - __Dimwitted Mutant Hero_

_Perry the Platypus - Secret Animal Agent_

_Zephyr - Young Captain of the Wind Warriors_

_NiGHTS - Guardian of Dreams_

_Ty-Rux - A brave, friendly but daring Tyrannosaurus Trux_

"Man...the must be about a hundred heroes here, I can't even count how many there are anymore." Pac said as he turned to Sonic. The blue hedgehog was about to say something, but was suddenly cut off. "CONNIE!" Steven suddenly yelped, his voice echoing throughout the hall, frightening Sonic and Pac in the process. "Woah, calm down Steven, what's the matter?" Sonic asked as he zoomed over to help him with Pac following closely behind, only to find the young half-gem in front of a statue, crying is eyes out.

The statue took the shape of a girl which looked a bit taller than Steven and had short hair, and she had a concerned look on her face that was frozen. There was a name on the pedestal which read: _Connie Maheswaran - Guardian and possible Girlfriend of Steven Universe. _"I'm sorry...I should have taken the blast..." Steven sobbed. Sonic and Pac looked at each other before gently walking over to their new friend. "S-Steven...is this...your best friend that you were talking about earlier?" Pac asked gently, rubbing Steven's hair.

"Yeah...this is Connie. She and I came to this world together...but Infinite found us, and he turned her into stone, I was too scared to help her." Steven explained, telling the boys what happened with Connie. "W-Woah...Steven, I'm sorry...I didn't-" Sonic gasped in shock. "It's fine...it wasn't your fault. It's just that I don't want to lose her again..." Steven said, turning towards his friend with a smile on his face, despite the tears and sad feeling of course.

"If Infinite claimed the abilities of all these heroes, and if that's what he makes his minions from, then he must be a powerful enemy." Pac said before being told to keep quiet about it by Sonic. Without anything better to do, the boys then went over to the wall and sat up against it. Steven looked at his phone, seeing a picture of himself and Connie together in Beach City as he sighed sadly. "Man...I've faced gems in the past, and I beat them, but also redeemed them too...but if this guy defeated all these heroes and Connie, what could three boys like us do against him?" Steven asked, feeling like there was no way to defeat Infinite or get Connie back.

"_Sometimes the answer's right there in front of you: Find this guy's weakness and use it to take him down._" A voice said to Steven. "Awesome idea Sonic." The young boy said, brightning up and turning towards Sonic who looked confused. "Uh...that wasn't me Steven." The blue hedgehog said with a shrug. "Pac, did you say that then?" Steven asked, turning towards Pac who also looked confused too. "My voice doesn't sound _that_ much like a girl's voice, does it?" He said before thinking about his own voice.

"_Ahem, I said it._" The voice spoke again, this time letting all three boys. They searched around for the voice's owner, but none of them couldn't even find a trace of her. "_Up here you guys._" The voice spoke for a third time, making the boys look behind themselves and also got them to look upwards. The boys then saw a teenage girl. She had light greenish-aquamarine coloured hair which was tied in a ponytail with a pink hair tie, brown skin, no nose, wore big round black-rimmed glasses, an oversized pink and white striped sweater, black shorts and pink boots with tassels that resembled her hair.

The girl was currently tied to the wall with more of those cables from the pedestools where the frozen heroes stood. "Oh, I'm glad we're not the only ones after all..." Pac said in relief. "Y-Yeah...hello there." The girl said before Steven jumped up high and tried to free the girl from the wall. Soon enough, Steven freed the girl from the wall, but couldn't undo the ropes before she fell to the ground.

"I've got you!" Sonic said as he quickly acted and grabbed the girl before she hit the ground, resulting in him being squashed a little. By then, Steven landed on the ground and rushed up to the girl along with Pac. "Er...sorry about not catching you, but anyway, are you a hero, and if so, why hasn't Infinite frozen you or turned you into one of his minions?" Steven said sheepishly as he asked a few questions after that. "I was lucky enough to still be here after I used my sword to protect myself. Then Infinite decided to leave me for later, and conjured some cables to tie me up, so...I've been waiting for someone ever since." The girl explained to Steven and the others.

"Well, we've had it just as rough too. Infinite's been after us for ages, but surprisingly he hasn't come here yet." Sonic explained to the girl with a serious tone. "Yeah...we've lost him, but I'm not sure for how long." Pac said, looking around to see if Infinite or his goons weren't trying to ambush them. "Um...guys?" The girl asked with her eyebrow raised and smiling uncomfortably before using her eyes to point towards the cables which bound her. "Oh, oh nuts, almost forgot." "Uh oh, sorry..." "I-I'll get you untied" All three of them spoke sheepishly before rushing over to the girl and untying her from the cables.

After finishing, the girl rubbed her arms slightly before looking at the boys and immediately bonking them on the head, one by one. "Ow! Hey that hurt!" Steven groaned, rubbing his head in pain. "What the heck?! You don't bonk people on the head after being rescued!" Sonic then said as he rubbed his head. "Yeah, that really hurt." Pac added, annoyed that the girl did that.

"Sorry, it's an old habit. Plus, it's how Wooletts say thank you for helping me. Anyway, thanks...uh, who are you guys?" The girl explained before wanting to say thanks until she forgot about knowing the names of her rescuers. "I'm Steven." Steven said cheerfully. "Sonic." Sonic replied with a confident expression. "The name's Pac-Man." Pac said with a simple wave. "So...who are you then?" Steven asked gently. "I'm friends with a magical princess from another dimension and a protector of the Kingdom of Mewni, my name is Kelly Woolett, and yeah...my surname is the same as what my kind is called." The girl said, revealling her full name to the boys.

* * *

**KELLY WOOLETT**

_A teenage Woolett warrior from Woolandia_

World: _Woolandia_

Age:_ 15 1/2_

Abilities/Skills:

_Swordfighting_

_Martial arts_

_Pocket dimension hair_

* * *

"Wow...that is so cool." Steven said, learning about Kelly's history. "Yeah, it sure is.._.if I had my special sword to smash that mask off of that freak._" Kelly said, grumbling to herself in the process. "Anyways, what do you think this place is? I mean, the whole city." Pac asked in confusion. "Well...if you want to know, then it's a little bit of a long story." Kelly said before beginning to explain.

* * *

_Before I was captured,_

_I learned that this city used be one heck of a city where heroes lived to help the innocent and were praised._

_All of if changed however, when Infinite appeared out of nowhere and brought havok with him._

_He greedily began stealing the heroes and their abilities that he came across and used them to create minions that looked like the heroes so he could use them to fight other heroes._

_It wasn't enough for him, and soon, he began taking other heroes from their worlds and times for him to take their abilities. Then he changed this city into a terrible dystopian wasteland which you guys saw out there. It was almost like he was bending reality..._

* * *

"You see? If we don't stop Infinite from carrying out his plan, then there'll be no heroes anywhere to stop him at all." Kelly explained, spooking Steven, Sonic and Pac in the process. "But...why would he do this to other heroes?" Steven asked with shock. "I think it was because of the fact that he was shunned for being a freak and grew envious of how heroes were always better than him, from what he said to me anyway." Kelly explained while revealing why Infinite was wanting to take the abilities of all heroes.

"Hmm...this guy must get his powers from all the heroes, right? Well there must be some kind power source that allows him to alter reality and create those evil clones of his." Pac said, figuring that Infinite had to have a weakness somehow. "So if we find the weakness..." Sonic started in realisation. "We can use it against him and save everyone." Steven finished with the same amount of realisation as Sonic. "Like I said, find his weakness and destroy him." Kelly said with a wink of approval.

"So...Kelly. I know you've been through a lot, but how about joining us?" Steven then asked, wanting Kelly to join the team. "Well...I need to get home, but I need to get my family ancestral sword back, so what the heck." Kelly then said, willing to join Steven and the boys. "Yay, new friend!" Steven said with excitement, hugging Kelly much to her shock. "Well...at least you're more friendlier than Ponyhead." Kelly said to herself with a chuckle.

Steven then turned towards Connie's petrified statue with worry. "Well...we can't leave Connie here. If we do turn the world back to normal, I don't want her to wake up and not know where I am." He said, wondering how he was going to bring Connie with him without breaking her frozen form or even leaving her in the building. "Hmm...leave that to me." Kelly said, walking over to Connie, picking up her frozen form, much to Steven's fear, and litterally putting the girl in her own hair, to Steven's sudden shock. "I'm able to store a lot of stuff in my hair, so Connie'll be fine until we recover her." Kelly said, rubbing her hands afterwards.

"Woah..." Sonic said in amazement. "That reminds me of Lion." Steven said in awe, realising that Kelly's ability was similar to his Lion's. "What? Did he have swords?" Kelly asked in confusion. "N-No, I could store stuff in his mane, only...it's also a gateway to where my twin sister is." Steven explained, sadly mentioning his sister, Nora. The others were concerned for him, but suddenly, the young boy shrugged it off, mainly because there were more important things for the time being. "But anyway...if I was Infinite...where would I put a power source?" Steven wondered to himself.

"Hey guys?" Pac said, suddenly getting an idea. "Yeah?" Sonic, Steven and Kelly asked in unison. "Do you think he'd have it on him? I mean, it's crazy, but do you think that Infinite's mask gives him his power? Look, do you think it's worth finding out?" The yellow Pacworlder suggested, making a good point. ""

* * *

A few moments later…

Steven and the gang were out onto the streets, looking for anything which would lead them to Infinite so they could take him down once and for all. They must've been searching for at least an hour or so, because the next thing they knew, they came across a few Phantom Minions who were being called upon by their master.

"Hey guys, over there." Sonic whispered, pointing at the minions who didn't seem to care where he or the others were at the time. Steven then led the gang to where the minions were heading and they managed to go unnoticed. They followed the minions until they came across a whole group of them, meeting with their master, Infinite. "You seven are to guard the entrance to my tower, and the rest of you fan out and search the city for those heroes." Infinite spoke before ascending towards his tower, the tall tower.

As he expected, the minions did exactly what he ordered them to do. "So that's where Mysterio is…" Pac said in worry, looking up at the really tall and frightening tower. "And we have to get up there." Sonic said before looking at the minions guarding the door. "But we need to get past the guards first." Kelly pointed out.

"She's right, we'll need to get up there somehow, and fast." Steven said in agreement before thinking up a quick plan. "Right, I'll bubble those guys, Pac you could use your tongue to throw them away or constrict them, Kelly could try and fight those guys without your sword, and Sonic, I dunno if you can handle this, but we need to get into that to-" He began, seeing the possibilities on how to get into the tower, but with Sonic however, time suddenly slowed down, nearly stopping.

The blue hedgehog then zoomed over towards Infinite's minions, hitting the dimwitted clone on the head and covering the face of the platypus-like clone. He then directed two of the heads of the jester and windy clones together, slid under the two clones with swords where he kicked their legs and took their swords. Sonic then decided to take the staff off of the cold minion and hit him over the head with it.

The last thing Sonic did was take Steven's phone and take a selfie of himself and what he accomplished. After the hedgehog finished, and after he returned Steven's phone, time immediately started once again and everything went back to normal speed. "-ower. So does anyone have any ideas?" Steven finished, listening to any suggestions the gang had to offer.

However, the minions all got hurt, bashing each other, blinding each other and even getting knocked out. Overall, all the minions went down without hesitation, surprising Steven and the others in the process. "Uh…did we miss anything?" Steven asked in confusion. "Oh I'm sorry, you guys were saying?" Sonic said with a smug look on his face.

The gang then rushed over to the door leading to Infinite's tower and went inside. They saw the inside entrance, only it was more creepier than anyone would have thought. Deciding not to take the elevator, because it was turned into a monstrous version of itself that could have eaten them up, Steven and the gang rushed up the stairs which seemed to have a lot of floors.

All four heroes tried rushing up the stairs to get to Infinite, especially Sonic when he used his super speed, only to find that it was taking them forever to get up there. Not even Sonic's speed could help, because he somehow zoomed past the gang seven times. Within a few moments, they stopped to catch their breath.

"Oh man, it's no use…we're never gonna get up there. It's like these stairs are endless." Pac groaned, feeling like his breath was at its limit. "We will get up there, it's just gonna take something to help us get up there." Steven said with reassurance despite the impossible odds. "Well I do have something that might break through this crazy staircase…but it is destructive, so stand back, it might take a few moments." Sonic said, coming up with an idea before zooming up and down the stairs like before.

While Pac watched Sonic do his thing, Kelly and Steven were left with each other. "So...Kelly. Aside from the storage in your hair, what other skills have you got?" Steven asked, deciding to ask about what Kelly was able to do. "Well...normally I'm good at the ancient art of Wool-hair-do, but Infinite took that from me as well." Kelly explained, mentioning something that confused Steven. "Oh...it's like martial arts in your world, only a lot hairier on mine." She further explained sheepishly. "I can sorta do martial arts myself, but it's nothing compared to what my mom...did..." Steven said before realising that he mentioned his mother.

"Cool. You must really take after your mom." Kelly said with amazement. "Y-Yeah...well, sorta. To be honest...I've been having problems lately…involving my mom." Steven explained, feeling insecure about mentioning what his mother had done. "Oh? Why do you say it like that?" Kelly asked in confusion. "I found out my Mom shattered a tyrant called Pink Diamond and now there's a lot of gems after me." Steven explained, recalling what happened in his life. "Yeah...I have a friend who found out a lot. It all happened in-" Kelly began, but was suddenly (1)cut off by Pac.

"Hey guys, something's going on with Sonic." Pac said with a lot of concern. "What? What's happening?" Kelly and Steven asked in confusion. They then saw a really fast blur of blinding blue light, which turned out to actually be Sonic going really really fast while channeling a lot of electricity. "RRRRAAAGH!" The blue hedgehog screamed, suddenly releasing a huge amount of energy which managed to reveal the top of the stairs being a lot nearer now.

"Woah…that is so awesome!" Kelly said in amazement as Sonic came back to the gang with a victorious look on his face. "Sonic, how did you do that?!" Steven asked in amazement. "I was born with this power. It's helped me in many situations, and it's also triggered by my emotions too." Sonic explained, saying how he used his power and how it worked.

The gang rushed up the stairs to the top floor, which wasn't that far to go. In that time, Steven had a bit of a thought. "Hey...I've only realised something." He then said, having thought about himself and the gang just now. "Realised what Steven?" Pac asked in confusion. "We all come from other worlds and have teams of other heroes, right? Do you suppose we could form our own team?" Steven suggested, and to his surprise, the others agreed with him.

"Who's for the name: Sonic vs the forces of the Ghostly Universe?" Sonic suggested, only to see that nobody agreed with the name. "How about: Pac-Man vs the Ghostly Forces of Evil?" Pac suggested, but the others disagreed, even Pac thought it was a bad name himself. "Maybe: Kelly Woolet and the Forces of…Hedgehogs?" Kelly suggested sheepishly, once again having the same denial, even denying it herself.

But when it was Steven's turn to pick the name, he thought of something that wasn't at all a stupid name. "How about: The Liberators?" Steven then suggested, sparking everyone's attention. "Liberators? What does that mean?" Sonic asked in confusion. "It's another word for people who free others, and I think it was suitable for a team name. Also...I think I've heard that word before." Steven explained to the gang, and to his luck, they accepted it.

* * *

On the top of the building...

Steven, Sonic, Pac and Kelly rushed out through the door where they found a huge statue of Infinite himself. However, there was no sign of the real Infinite, although there was an abnormal sense of energy coming from all around. "Keep your eyes peeled everyone for Infinite, he must be around here somewhere." Pac said, looking all around and getting the gang on high alert.

"Ok...does anyone feel like getting up here was too easy?" Sonic asked with a little bit of concern for himself and his friends. "Sorta..." Kelly admitted with worry, looking all around for any signs of movement. "Sonic, if that was true, then why would he have come up here and leave his minions down there to be beaten by us?" Steven asked, feeling like Sonic was right. "It's because I was waiting for you to appear." Infinite spoke, causing the gang to turn around and see him floating a few feet off the building and waiting for them, expectantly.

"No...how is this possible? You were leaving your minions to guard the tower and search for us." Sonic exclaimed in shock. "I was bluffing. They already knew what my plans were. I was merely luring you to me, like a piper with his silver flute." Infinite spoke with a little chuckle of evil, making the gang look at each other out of worry. "But enough of this. I've been looking forward to adding you and your annoying friends to my collection." Infinite spoke once more as he blasted the gang off the building and onto the road below.

Steven was able to grab Sonic's hand and float down safely, whereas Pac dived down and held onto Kelly, coming in for a bit of a rough landing on the road, which in turn, caused Kelly to drop Connie out of her hair. "Ok...so he lured us into a trap and fooled us into thinking what we wanted." Sonic said in disbelief. "There really isn't a way to defeat him!" Pac exclaimed with panic. "He can't be that powerful. We're overlooking something." Kelly said to herself in confusion.

"I trust the four of you are prepared for oblivion? If not...well, too bad." Infinite spoke, conjuring a powerful sun like orb which grew until it was bigger than the entire city itself, even the exposure to Infinite's mask caused the buildings to come alive as well. The sight of this caught Steven's attention, getting him to realise that maybe there was a way to stop Infinite. "_Hmm...if that mask can create those minions, then maybe it can restore as well as destroy._" Steven thought to himself before realising that there was a way to defeat Infinite, restore his new friends' powers and get Connie back. It was crazy, but it just might be able to work.

"Guys...I've got a plan, but it's pretty crazy." Steven said to the gang, summoning his shield and preparing to endure the blow. "I hope you know what you're doing..." Pac said with worry, bracing himself along with Sonic and Kelly. Infinite then threw the orb at Steven, hoping that it would be enough to destroy the gang. However, upon hitting the shield, the orb's blast reflected from it, causing it to hit Infinite's mask.

The blast cracked the mask and a huge energy surge was sent out in the shape of a wave of power, which affected Sonic, Kelly and Pac. In fact, the energy wave also affected Connie too, turning her back to normal within mere seconds. "-ven!" The young girl said, finishing her sentence from before she got petrified. She then looked around to see Steven with three unfamiliar faces. "S-Steven? What's going on...?" Connie asked, gaining Steven's attention. "Connie! You're ok!" The young boy said with absolute relief as he hugged her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ok. But-wait, did I miss anything?" Connie then asked, feeling like she missed out on a few things. "Hey! My berry dispencer, it's back!" Pac said with amazement, seeing his own berry dispenser in hand. "And so's my family ancestral sword!" Kelly said, holding a sword that she knew all too well and twirling it around a few times. "And so are my rings!" Sonic said, seeing that the bag he lost before was now back. "See you guys, I told you I had a plan." Steven said as he helped Connie to her feet. "Nice work Ste-Man." Sonic complemented, sound like Amethyst in a way.

"Why even work together? Friends are nothing but a fleeting illusion. You can count on nobody but yourself!" Infinite spoke coldly from his own beliefs. "Hey, you're wrong. Friends are people you can count on!" Pac said firmly, speaking for himself and his friends. "Yeah, I'll bet you anything that you hide your face because of how lonely you were back then." Kelly added as she raised her sword and prepared to fight. "Yeah, if we were able to beat those clones of yours, then we can sure as heck beat you!" Sonic said, not fearing to take on Infinite as he winked at Steven.

Steven then smiled and summoned his shield. "Alright, let's do this. Liberators, Mobilize!" Steven said as his whole team preapared to fight Infinite. "Very well...I will teach all of you fear, then pain, and then...oh well, at least the fear and pain will end." Infinite spoke as he attempted to blast the gang, only for them to split up. All five heroes landed behind Infinite and got into a defensive position.

Infinite attempted to summon in his minions to attack, however Connie threw her sword at his mask, thus destroying all the clones he had conjured. "No...You destroyed my legion! Rgh! I will make you pay for this!" He roared in anger, conjuring multiple swords and hurling each one at the gang. Sonic however, qucikly used one of his rings and diverted the swords to a different location, even using one of the swords to crack Infinite's helmet a little once more.

Infinite's helmet was slightly hit, but more and more of his powers were lost. "You fools! I will regain my power and give you a more painful fate!" He said threateningly, but not scaring Steven or his team in the slightest. "Alright Infinite, time for you to _chill out_!" Pac said, using his dispensor to eat an ice blue berry and turning into an ice blue version of himself with a crystal-like ice helmet.

Pac then charged at Infinite as he blasted an ice beam at the jackal. Infinite tried using a giant monstrous version of himself to take down Pac, but the Yellow Pacworlder froze it before smashing them to pieces with his foot, even damaging Mysterio's helmet a little with one of the debris. "Awesome work!" Connie said in amazement. "Thanks, you'd be surprised what Berries I've got." Pac said, blushing at the complement from the young girl. However, Infinite roared and sent a wave of energy towards the gang, knocking them down in an instant.

"Ow, I forgot he can still use his true power..." Pac groaned as he helped Connie and Kelly to their feet. Steven then saw this and had to think of something fast, because they weren't going to survive against another wave of what Infinite fired at them. After thinking, Steven then realised there was another opition, but it also involved him and Sonic...fusing. Without hesitation, Steven ran over to Sonic and helped him up.

"Sonic, we need to work together if we want to defeat Infinite." Steven groaned, getting back to his feet as he rushed over to Sonic. "I'm faster. Just go help the others, I can handle Infinite." Sonic insisted much to his own pain. "No, I'm not going to leave you to face him alone." Steven said, refusing to leave Sonic behind. The two boys where then blasted back into the wall by Infinite's blast without warning. "Steven!" Connie shrieked, trying to run over to Steven but was held back by Kelly and Pac. "I've handled a crazy whackjob on my own before, so I don't need help!" Sonic insisted, emitting blue electrical energy out of worry.

"Sonic...We all need help at some point. I know it's hard but, together, we can stop him. So please...let me help?" Steven said to his new friend whilst holding his hand out for him. Sonic then smiled as he took Steven's hand and got to his feet. Before the boys knew it, they were both engulfed in a huge bright blue light that spat out electric energy, that said blue energy then began to turn into a purplish lavender kind of energy, blinding Connie and the others, and even Infinite too.

Then the energy ceased, thus revealing a figure standing before infinite. The figure was taller than the gang and looked to be the same size as Smoky Quartz, had dark blue fur with several quills, light orange skin, two sets of eyes, the top pair being green with pupils and the bottom pair having black pupils, wore Steven's usual shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of shorts that looked looked like Steven's shorts, Sonic's white gloves, his bag full of rings and his red Puma Dare sneakers with white straps, white soles and yellow Puma tags.

"Steven?" Connie asked in surprise. "Sonic?" Kelly asked in amazement. "Stevonic." The figure spoke, giving himself a name. "What?" Connie said in confusion. "That was literally the first thing that popped into my head." Stevonic then said sheepishly. "Enough! All of you will perish for damaging my mask." Infinite growled as he prepared to lunge at Stevonic. "Well then, catch me if you can!" Stevonic said, grabbing Kelly and Connie as he rushed away from Infinite along with Pac.

Infinite then chased Stevonic, Pac and the girls throughout the whole city, attempting to blast him with his powers. "Wow...this sure feels (2)familiar." Stevonic said in surprise. "The mask is almost destroyed. If we damage the mask one more time, maybe you could destroy it with a physical blow." Kelly suggested, really making a good idea for a plan.

Stevonic then summoned and threw Steven's shield back at Infinite's mask, cracking it a little before it came back. He then threw one of Sonic's rings at the shield, thus creating a shield-like ring portal. "Uh, what are we gonna do with that?" Pac asked in confusion. "Trust me, it's gonna help." Stevonic said with a wink as he then handed Kelly and Connie to him, telling him to split up.

Infinite then chased down Stevonic and blasted him with everything, but the fusion kept dodging every time he was blasted at. In fact, Stevonic leapt over Infinite and found that he was able to fly because of Steven's and Sonic's abilities combined. "Well how about that?" He said in amazement as he and Infinite then engaged in an air clash, hitting Infinite a couple of times before he was knocked out of the sky.

Stevonic then dodged a powerful attack that Infinite used before then using his Shield Ring to teleport Pac, Connie and Kelly towards the jackal. With their combined techniques on swords, the girls managed to crack the mask before landing behind Infinite. Pac then grabbed Infinite by the tail with his Tongue and hand him down as Stevonic rushed away at a good distance before stopping. "Alright Infinite, let's see your powers get you out of _this._" He said before he then ran all the way back towards Infinite before jumping towards him and aiming his foot at the mask.

"NOOOOOOO!" Infinite yelled in despair as he tried to stop the kick, but he was too late. Stevonic's foot rammed into the mask, smashing it and causing it to explode with a huge blast of red energy which was shot up towards the skies. Infinite then faded from the world, giving a brief look of sadness at Stevonic before he vanished completely, with all the fragments of his helmet remaining.

Stevonic then landed on the ground as the fragments of Infinite's mask fell to the floor. He then unfused back into Steven and Sonic, who both felt dizzy at first but they soon shook off the illness. "Wow...that was amazing! You guys were amazing!" Connie said, hugging Steven immediately. "Not as amazing as you girls were." Steven complemented. "Yeah...I never knew you girls were skilled with a pair of swords like that." Pac added with approval. "Heh, there's a lot you boys don't know about girls. But thanks anyway." Kelly said before she was suddenly pulled into a group hug with her friends.

Soon enough, the energy from Infinite's mask slowly began to affect the world once more, turning it from a Dystopian world, back into a Utopian world. All the heroes who were brought here, were immediately freed from their petrification and sent back to where they came from, Infinite's mask disappeared immediately afterwards. "Wow...looks like Infinite's power came from the energy that this city once had...but now everything's back to normal." Pac said in surprise. "Woah...you're right, it is. But anyway, I think I've learnt something: having friends to help you save the day is even better than saving the day on your own." Sonic said, ruffling Steven's hair in the process.

At that moment however, a purple owl flew down from the sky and landed in front of the gang. **_Well done, all of you._** The owl spoke with a smile as it tilted it's head. "W-Who are you?" Steven asked in shock as the purple owl looked upon them. _**I am the Great Observer. A watcher over all the universe. My powers were stolen by Infinite, but now you've restored them.**_ The owl spoke once more, revealling his name. "Observer eh? How do you do that?" Sonic asked in amazement. **_I have very keen eyes which look across realities to see alternative outcomes, however...few have gazed upon me._** The Observer spoke.

"Well...I'm glad we helped you Mr Observer." Steven said with a smile as he held Connie's hand. **_I cannot thank you all enough for saving all those heroes and defeating Infinite. Without you four, and your friend...all hope would have been lost. As you see...you're all defined by four traits: Integrity, Love, Bravery and Honor._** The Observer spoke gratefully. "You're welcome." Pac said with a smile. _**So this is where I leave you all...farewell.**_ The Observer spoke before flying off. "Wow...what a nice owl." Steven said, admiring The Observer.

"Yeah, he was friendly. But one question: how do we get home?" Connie then asked with worry. "Leave that to me. Looks like it's finally time to put these rings to good use once again." Sonic said, taking out four of his rings and throwing them in front of the gang, thus opening up portals which led to each of the team's homes. "So...this is where we go our seperate ways then...?" Kelly asked sadly. "Yeah...but what if we forget about each other?" Pac asked with worry before Steven had a bright idea.

"How about we take a selfie?" The young boy suggested, and to his delight, nobody refused the offer. Steven then took out his phone and got a perfect picture with himself, Connie and his new friends, Sonic, Pac and Kelly. After that, the gang were heading their seperate ways. "See you guys, Maybe one day we'll meet again. Man, Cyli and Spiral are gonna flip when they hear about this story." Pac said, saying his farewells before going through the ring portal to his home. "Well...I've got a kingdom to defend. If you guys ever find a way, I'll be in Mewni or Woolandia." Kelly said as she entered the gate that lead back to her home.

And then there were three, only one more would be leaving as well. "Well...I think it's time for me to head back home too. Donut Lord and Pretzle Lady are probably wondering where I am." Sonic said, preparing to walk off through the ring portal to his home, only to be stopped by Steven. "So soon?" The young boy asked with a lone tear in his right eye. "Yeah...protecting Green Hills isn't gonna get done without me." The blue hedgehog explained sheepishly.

"Sonic...are we ever going to see you again?" Steven asked with a sniffle as Connie held his hand. "Who knows? But no matter what happens, I'll always slow down in life to remember the good time with my pals. So no matter what, stay awesome." Sonic said, giving Steven a fist bump before turning to Connie and shaking her hand. "Plus, it's a pleasure to meet someone new for a change." He then said, suddenly giving the two kids a hug.

"Oh, and here." Sonic said, tossing a ring to Steven, who caught it immediately. "If you ever wanna visit Green Hills, I'm just a ring away." Sonic said with a wink. Then, with everything said, the blue hedgehog then went through the ring portal to his home before it disappeared. Steven then saw the gate that lead back home before looking at Connie. "Well...shall we get back home then?" He asked with a smile. "Yeah. We'd better get home before everyone realises that we're missing." Connie said with a light chuckle. The two kids then held hands and walked towards their gate and upon reaching it, they were both engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

Back at Steven's home

The Next Morning

Steven and Connie were in bed, cuddling next to each other peacefully after having a nice dream...before they were woken up by a familiar, purple face. "Morning Sleepyheads!" Amethyst said with a grin. Steven and Connie both yelped in surprise, neither of them expecting Amethyst to be at Steven's bed. "Amethyst, why?" Steven groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "Aw come on, Ste-man. I couldn't resist how adorable you both were." Amethyst said with a laugh.

"Amethyst, I think Citrine was looking for you earlier." Pearl said in annoyance. "Oh shoot, I almost forgot!" Amethyst yelped in realisation before she rushed to the warp pad to find her sister. Pearl then turned towards Steven and Connie without hesitation. "Anyway, good morning. I'm so glad you two are friends again." The white gem said with relief. "Pearl...it was only one fight, and the two of us were scared to talk to each other, so-" Steven started explaining, but was cut off by Connie. "We were still friends." The young girl said sheepishly.

"I see...also, didn't you say that you were going to check up on Nora or something? Your friend Zach and someone else is outside waiting for you." Pearl asked in confusion, "Oh right. I forgot that we still needed to see how she was doing." Connie said in realisation, remembering that she and Steven had to see how Nora was doing. "Thanks for reminding us Pearl." Steven said with a smile. "_Throw Nora out if you want to thank me..._" Pearl muttered to herself as she began walking off. "Sorry?" Connie asked, thinking Pearl said something. "Oh nothing important, Connie." Pearl responded sheepishly.

"Well...we'd better go check on Nora. If I wait any longer I might lose it." Steven said with a light chuckle as he got out of bed alongside Connie. However, before either of them went to get their daytime clothes, something fell to the floor from Steven's trousers. That something was actually a familiar golden ring. Seeing this, Steven then remembered something important about the ring and picked it up to examine it.

Looking at Connie, the young boy put the ring on his desk before he pulled out his phone and to his shock, there was a photo of him as his background, the photo also had Connie, a blue hedgehog, a yellow sphere being and a girl with cyan hair, all were smiling like they were friends. Steven smiled and looked towards Connie, realising that the _dream_ they both had was much more than just a dream.

**THE END...**

**_This adventure may be over...but the story of the greatest heroes has only just begun._**

* * *

The Liberators will return...

* * *

**_(K co I.Q. Vjg Itgcv Qdugtxgt.)_**

**(1) Like I said, no spoilers.**

**(2) I wonder why? **

**This crossover story with the Liberators...is only the beginning**

**Stay tuned for more of the Negaverse stories**

**But until then...**

**Negaboss2000 out **


End file.
